Business enterprises often use computer systems to store and analyze large amounts of data. For example, an enterprise may maintain large databases to store data related to sales, inventory, accounting, human resources, etc. To analyze such large amounts of data, an information technology (IT) department at the enterprise may hire business integrators and consultants to generate enterprise-specific business reports (such as by developing custom reporting software applications). As additional data becomes available, the business integrators and consultants may define additional database tables to store the data and multidimensional data structures (e.g., cubes) to use when analyzing the data. Because the amount of data available in an enterprise can quickly increase, it may be difficult for users to remain up-to-date regarding all of the available tables and structures. Further, due to the large number of disparate tables/structures, it may be difficult for the users to detect and analyze relationships between data in different tables/structures.